The invention relates to a mounting and dismounting mechanism for a straightening or calibrating roller rotatable about a spindle and provided with a circular groove, comprising at least one holder element, the roller being adapted to be mountable and clampable by means of the holder element around the spindle, and to be dismountable and removable from around the spindle co-directionally with a longitudinal axis of the spindle.
The invention is applied in the process of straightening or calibrating a pipe, a shaft, or a wire, which involves a relatively large number of straightening or calibrating rollers for advancing a metal pipe or shaft therethrough. As the diameter of a pipe or a shaft changes, the straightening or calibrating mechanism must be refitted with rollers provided with a respectively dimensioned circular groove. The prior known mounting and dismounting mechanisms employ a nut or wedge attachment, the replacement of a roller requiring a tool. Since there are a large number of rollers to be replaced, the replacement of rollers is a tedious and awkward process.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved mounting and dismounting mechanism, which enables a quick replacement of a roller by a single-handed grip without a tool.
Another benefit gained by the invention is e.g. the fact that no components of the mounting mechanism has to be removed from the spindle or the mechanism.